In the transportation and storage of materials, one cost effective system uses palletized loads that facilitate handling and storage. Palletized loads may include boxes, equipment, goods, materials and many other materials and/or goods. Palletized materials are generally transported in trucks, but may also be transported in other vehicles or manners. It is common that the palletized materials come in many different sizes and shapes. These palletized materials are often secured on individual pallets in boxes and/or by shrink-wrap. When transported, each individual pallet with palletized materials are typically stacked along-side and/or on top of one another. Commonly, in a transporting vehicle, such as a tractor trailer, the individual pallets with palletized materials are arranged side by side to attempt to secure each of the loads from movement during transport by constraining each pallet via the side walls of the trailer and the adjacent pallets. But, it is often the case that there are unsecured palletized materials. This may be due to not having enough individual pallets with palletized materials to fill the transporting vehicle in its entirety and/or pallets of different sizes or shapes. Due to forces incurred during transport, many times, such unsecured palletized loads spill, causing safety concerns and loss of product for example. A person transporting the material must go to extensive means to attempt to secure any unsecured pallets. One device directed to attempting to secure such unsecured pallets is a load bar, which is extended between the wall of the trailer and a small pad engages a point on the palletized load.